


MCYT Smutshots

by MySanityWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft, Party, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wall Sex, Yaoi, YouTube, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySanityWasTaken/pseuds/MySanityWasTaken
Summary: 18+ !!!! NSFW THIS IS SMUT PEOPLES   M   U   TAnyway now I've warned you hi  if you ain't into smut...why are you here? like seriously dude how did you find this story do you really have the right to be judging me right now?I will be taking requests however I don't really know how to writex reader stuff so there will be none of that.Will include warnings before each oneshot if they include any kink play or other sensitive topics.If any of the youtubers come out and say they are uncomfortable with fanfiction or shipping i will delete! but I know Dream and George specifically have stated multiple times that they don't care. Plus it's all make believe they are characters its not like we are forcing them to be actually gay 🤣Enjoy! :)also *BONK* Horny jail for all of you!🤣
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277





	1. Look at me {DreamNap}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sapnap is staying with Fream and gets jelous that he's always thinking of George. Sap finally snaps catching Dream in a sticky situation.

Sapnap and Dream had FINALLY planned to meet up in person after years of planning and empty promises it was finally gonna happen.  
Sapnap nervously watches the bag pick up conveyor belt endlessly turn, zoning out almost completely whilst waiting for his suitcase to show up. He was always very tired after he travelled especially if it was a long flight. The young man yawned cutely rubbing his eyes snapping him out of his tiredness just in time to see an unexpected pair or green sleeved arms grabbing his bag, confused he goes to speak up before his eyes follow the arms up to see a tall blonde haired male with a darkish grin on his face.  
"Hey Pandas" 

Sapnaps eyes widen as a large smile stretches its way cutely across his face. Without a word he spring forward into taller man's arms with a strong embrace almost knocking them both to the ground.  
"Dream!!!" He says excitedly both of them laughing. 

They grab the suitcase and begin walking to the car making casual small talk about the flight and the place they are staying for the next month or so. 

"Wait so how did you know which bag was mine?" 

"Pffft seriously? It's a black suitcase with a pixalated flame design on the front doesn't take a genius to realise that's Sapnaps..although I am one" he says cockily mumbling the last part under his breath slightly. 

"True i suppose but you can't talk your a tall blonde in Florida wearing a bright green dream merch hoodie people are gonna ask questions" Sapnap replies 

"I actually haven't been asked once wearing this which is why I wear it alot, I guess people just think its to obvious or something"  
"Wow" 

Getting into the car Dream drives then to there new temporary address, jamming like idiots to music along the way.  
Walking into the house Sapnaps eyes widen looking around a the large house with 2 floors much bigger than he had originally thought. "Woah" he muttered quietly making Dream giggle  
"Yea it's kinda cool hey?"  
"Its epic!"  
They walk through Dream giving him the tour and showing him his room which was upstairs down the hall from Dreams and the spare room which was to eventually be Georges.  
About an hour passed Dream was clicking away on the smp bullying the child as usual whilst Sap unpacked and settled in. Flopping back onto his bed with a grunt he stair at the ceiling exhausted. Thinking for a moment he smiles and a slight blush creeps its way over his face "im living with Dream" he says softly to himself as if to confirm his thoughts, his smile widens 'Dream' he bites his lip softly as he pictures the man's features 'he's even prettier in real life' Sapnap took pride in being one of the only people to know what his bestfriend looks like. The snaps and video calls between them made him feel special like his emerald green eyes and adorable freckles were somehow reserved for his eyes. Before he new it he'd become selfish, loving the fact that he got special treatment from Dream intrusive thoughts like 'he's mine ' would often play on Saps mind. However he new the blonde had other interests and often when it came down to it Dream would choose George over Sapnap. He new that's where his admiration lied as his attempts to flirt were often shrugged off where as Georges were dwelled on and talked about. Sapnap would often be hurt feeling like a 3rd wheel in there friendship, like they somhow haven't even noticed the overflowing glass of emotion that sap holds for his friend.  
But finally he was here, he got to be with Dream; before George. Finally he got him all to himself and maybe, just maybe his feelings will reach Dream. 

Walking down the hallway he knock gently on Dreams door opening it.  
"Are you still streaming?" He asks in a soft southern voice  
"No don't stress just on the server doing a couple things gonna jump off soon"  
"Okay, I'm just gonna have a shower and probably pass out om pretty tired" Sapnap said rubbing his eyes softly  
"Oh sure thing 2 secs ill get you a towel" Dream says getting up from his desk and walking down the hall to the bathroom. They walk in Dream bending down to grab a towel from under the basin sink. Saps eyes can't help but travel to rest apon the very slappable pushing against tight jeans, Sap bites his lip softly before tearing his eyes away 'perv" he thought to himself giggling out loud confusing Dream.  
"Your giggle is even cuter in person...not that I know what your laughing about" Dream said standing back up and handing Sap a towel. He felt his cheeks getting hot and rubs the back of his neck softly  
"Heh thanks" Sap replied awkwardly avoiding eye contact.  
Dream cocks his head to the side cutely looking at Sap with confusion and concern.  
"You okay Pandas?" He says taking another step closer making Sapnaps heart race faster.  
"Yea I'm fi-" he tries to say naunshalauntly but looks up and accidently makes direct eye contact with Dream not realising how close he had gotten. They pause for a moment just looking at each other Sapnap can feel his mind start to race holding back the erge to kiss the man who was so close to him. He shove Dream towards the door breaking the moment "anyway get out let me shower"  
"Okay okay goodnight" Dream said as Sapnap ushered him out the door shutting it in his face  
"Night"  
He leans against the door for a moment calming his breathing a bead of sweat drips down his flushed face. He turns on some music before Stripping off his clothes and climbing into the shower; letting the water flow over his body, calming his hot head and slightly erect low region. 'Pull yourself together'  
About 20 minutes pass and he finally emerges from the bathroom wearing great sweatpants and a baggy black shirt with a flame print in it, he dries his hair cutely with a towel and begins to walk down the hall. Sapnap had all intention of just going to bed, that is until he saw the slight crack of Dreams door left open. Worried he might have fallen asleep at his desk or something Sap approaches the door only to find something he was NOT ready to witness.

/smut starts here now your chance to leave/ 

Sure enough there at his desk was Dream, but he wasn't asleep. His dirty blonde hair was messy and saliva dribbled from the corner of his soft lips, his pants were half way down his legs, cock in hand as small muffled moans fill the room. He desperately tried to hide them biting onto the sleeve of his hoodie. 'Erotic' Sapnap thought before his eyes land on the screen in horror. Sharp pains shoot through his chest of envy and built up emotions, to Sapnaps misfortune upon the screen plays Georges stream.  
"Mmmphh G-george" Dream moaned softly bringing a finger up to stroke the screen where Georges lips were.  
Sapnap began to shake gripping handfuls of his pants angrily, body becoming hot. 'Why is it always him?.....why doesn't he ever look at me...look at me Dream...LOOK AT ME!' His mind screams and his overflowing glass of emotions finally shatters, he slams open the door causing Dream to jump out of his chair in shock pulling up his boxers and trying his best to pull his jeans back over his erection muttering a simple "fuck"  
"Whatcha doing Dream" Sapnap spits with a condescending cold tone, the question being rhetorical and it was pretty obvious what he was doing. "I- it's not what it-"  
"Its not what it looks like?" Sapnap cuts off the panting blonde, although Dream is taller than him Sap was the more muscular of the 2 and could easily beat him in a fight.  
Sapnap takes a painfully slow step towards Dream "cause to me it looked like you were getting yourself off like a little slut~ to our close friend" he says walking closer eyes almost glowing in the lowly lit room voice filled with anger and hurt.  
" i- " Dream steps back leaning against the desk "look yea I was alight! JUST....please don't tell him"  
'There it is again...that stupid pain in my chest' Sapnap was filled with hurt at the desperation in Dreams voice, how important Georges opinion of him was  
And how he didn't seem to care that Sapnap had witnessed it and how it might make him feel. Sapnap moved close loosing his self control slamming his hands down either side if Dreams body onto the desk enclosing him so they were merely inches apart. "Panda?" Dream said looking at him with shocked embarrassed eyes. Sapnap could feel his eyes begin to water the pain in his chest growing more as he began to overflowing with years of emotion and lust. "Why.....why him" he managed to say in a strained voice  
"W-what?" Dream muttered confused  
"WHY HIM!" Sapnap growled yelling cause Dream to flinch slightly and sit back on the desk as to move away  
"Why can't you ever just......look at me" his voice strained speaking softly, his words caused Dream to freeze his eyes widening as he notice the sadness hidden in Sapnaps voice. "Sap-" Dream goes to speak but is cut of as Sapnap grabs a handful of Dreams hoodie, closing the distance between them as there lips meet in a passionate kiss. Dreams arms push against his shoulders for a second before they relax to rest there as the kiss deepens. They break apart for a moment to breath Dream gasps Sapnap takes this opportunity to slide in his tongue exploring the insides of Dreams mouth dominantly, as he moves closer Dreams arms wrap around him sliding up Sapnaps back, he spread his legs allowing Sap to move even closer to him deeming the kiss further as there tongues dance. They break away with a string if saliva eyes glazed over with lust Sapnap quickly moves to attack Dreams neck kissing it softly and biting down occationally leaving possessive marks. "mmmahh~" Dream moans out softly before slapping his hand over his mouth. Sapnap smirks against Dreams neck moving up to whisper in his ear his hot breath sending chills down Dreams spine  
"oh.... so now someone likes Pandas attention~" Sapnap purrs snarkily, nibbling his ear softly before continuing to roughly suck and bite his neck. Sapnap starts to gently thrust his hips causing friction in both there, now uncomfortably tight pants.  
Dream bites onto his hoodie to try and stop the moans, as sapnaps hands run up his chest under his clothes exploring. Sap realises his ducking on Dreams neck to admire his handy work running his finger tips softly along the red and purple marks causing dream to shiver at the sudden gentleness.  
"S-sapy?" Dream said in a tone he hadn't heard before, one filled with lust and confusion, making Sapnap bites his lip holding himself back from destroying his friend. He grab his jaw softly tilting his head to look him in the eyes faces meer inches apart.  
"Want me to stop princess?~" he purred teasingly licking his lips. Dreams eyebrows narrowed at the nickname but the friction built in his jeans and the leftover stimulation form before was to much for him, Dream closed the gap between them wrapping his arms around saps shoulders and neck deeming the kiss. Sapnap got his answer taking this opportunity to slide both his hands up Dreams hoodie, pulling it off over his head as soon as the kiss broke which was only for a second before they were reconnected, moving in sync grinding into one another.  
Sap leans back to admire the blonde, his face was flushed hair messy and saliva dribbling down his chin, his chest tonned and slightly tanned from Floridian sun, neck and collar bone covered in Saps possessive marks. He slides off Dreams jeans and boxers finally letting his erection free "ah~" Dream moans slightly as the cold air hits him. Sap leans closer sucking on the other side of Dreams neck taking his girth into his hand pumping up and down slowly, twisting his hand along the way "f-fuck!" Dream said tilting his head back in pleasure making Sapnap giggle. He began pumping faster feeling the vain along Dreams cock start to pulse in anticipation as Dream let out sluttish moans but before Dream could finish he stopped stepping back. This made Dream snap his head up in neglect before realising what sapnap was doing. Sap removed his own shirt and pants grabbing a tie that was hanging on the back of Dreams door and tieing it around his head pushing his hair out if his face sexily, Dream watched him closely with eyes full of new found admiration and lust. Sapnap walks back over to Dream holding 3 fingers up to his mouth "suck them" He says demandingly with a sexy smirk, Dream gulps before taking them into his mouth swirling his tongue around them sexily making Sapnap bites his lip watching closely. "Good boy~" he says removing them from his mouth and starting to softly draw circles around Dreams entrace with his saliva covered fingers. Dream shakes slightly frozen, Sap looks up with concerned eyes, Dream gives him a slight nod before Sap slides in a finger gently "nnyaaa~" Dream let's out before slapping a hand over his mouth making Sap giggle "maybe I should call you kitten~" Sapnap said earning another glare from Dream, he moves the digit slowly before sliding in another one stretching him out. Muffled moans fill the room as sapnap feeling his dick becoming inpatient.  
"Fuck your hot!" Sapnap said stroking a peice of Dreams hair behind his ear softly before lifting him up and spinning him over stomach and face pressed aganst the desk, Dreams eyes widen as he feels something warm and large push against his entrance. Sapnap runs his hands smoothly over Dreams ass resisting the erge to slap it "sapnap i-" dream starts to speak but is cut off by saps hand meeting his ass with a thwap¡! causing dream to wince a little "i don't wnana here it little slut~ you've probably imagined this situation with George haven't you?" Sapnap spat the words like venom sending guilty chills down Dreams spines but he couldn't deny it. His silence made the rage bubble in Saps chest again without thinking he shoved his length into Dream with a grunt. "aahhAHH!" Dream let out a scream as he felt his insides being filled and stretched his eyes watered in pain "shit! So tight mmmm~" Sapnap moans in a shaky breath but began drawing soft circles in Dreams back for encouragement "im going to move okay?" He said softly waiting for a response before continuing giving Dream time to ajust to the size. Dream glances at Sap with glassy emerald eyes but nods slightly knowing the pain will soon subside. Sapnap begins to move slowly pulling himself out before thrusting back in again. "Fuck so good~" he says in a whispey plessure filled voice.  
He starts to move faster making the desk creek and computer screen shake with the thrusts Georges live stream had finished so the twitch window lay blank. Dream felt the pain slowly subside and turn to pleasure making him drool and moan out "mmm~ ahh~ sap- sapnap!~ " Sapnap moved faster loving the sound of his name being moaned by the one he had admired for so long. 'Finally he's mine' abruptly he pulled out and flipped dream over onto his back. "Wrap your kegs around me" he ordered Dream obliged, sapnap picked him up cutely before shoving him into the wall and lining himself up again. Dream nibbled along his jawline and began kissing down his neck wiggling his hips needily earning another spank before Sapnap slid himself back in. Thrusting him against the wall roughly going deeper than before, sapnap ajust the position slightly with every thrust before Dreams grip on him tightens and he bites down into saps shoulder, sap grunts in pain but proceeds to thrust over and over in that position abusing the spot driving Dream insane with plessure "Oh god~ yes~ right there~ so good~" Dreams moans fill the room slutily going crazy with stimulation. Glancing over at the computer Sapnap has a cruel idea. Pulling out and placing Dreams feet on the floor, Drema looks at him angerly panting and confused. "Wh-..whyd you..." he tries to object but sapnap simply walks over and sits in his chair he slaps his thighs gently "ride me~ slllut~* he slurs gesturing for Dream to come over. Dream feels himself clench at the emptiness and glances down at his throbbed cock before hesitantly walking over. He slide his legs over Sapnap facing him sexily putting therefore heads together "your mean pandas" he says making Sapnaps smirk grow wider "you like it" he simply said biting the blondes lip roughly. Dream did like it as ashamed as he was he REALLY liked it his mind was overwhelmed with just Sapnap and the plessure he could bring him, he swolled hard and lined himself up before sitting down with a moan from them both "s-s-so deep" dream stuttered swirling his hips around slightly feeling his large friend move inside of him. He tske a deep breath before lifting his hips again slamming back down, his erection rubbing against sapnaps stomach as he pull him closer, sapnap began to abuse Dreams neck again before glancing up and seeing the little green online icon next to Georges discord name. His smile grew while Dream plessured himself on sapnaps cock, he reached for the mouse and quickly called George, the sound of discord call ringing filled the room making Dreams eyes widen in fear he stopped but sapnaps hands hold his thighs down "sapnap! What are you-AH~" his words get cut off by saps thrusting his hips roughly up into Dream hitting even deeper, the call stops and a sleepy "hello?" Plays through the speaker. Dreams body tenses in terror, sapnao leans closer to Dreams ear and whispers "better stay quiet princess" Sapnap begun slowly thrusting up into him, dream buried his head into the crock of saps neck muffling his moans slightly trying to hard not to make a sound.  
"...dream? Hello?" Georges voice streamed through the quiet room confused. Sapnap pulls dream out from his neck the blonde bites his botrom lip roughly in failed attempts to mask the moans. Salnap thrusts harder causing the blonde to throw back his head in pleasure "aahH~ FUCK!" he speed up thrusting much faster than before.  
"...dream?" Georges voice shakes listening to the moans stream through his headphones he swallow hard feeling his pants become tighter. "Are you okay whats going on?"  
Sapnap picks up Dream before slamming him over the desk and continuing to thrust at a fast past in and out of him "yea Dream why don't you tell him what's going on? Hmmm slut~"  
Georges eyes widen hearing Sapnaps voice "Sapnap?"  
"I don't know, who is it making you feel good Dream?" Sapnap says spanking his ass roughly as he continues to pound into him, running his hands down Dreams sides romantically holding his hips to trust deeper. "You!~ ahh AHH~" Dream moans out mind going and with plessure as Sapnaps tip abuses his prostate, over and over. "Say my name SLUT" Sapnap says spanking him again getting a squeal from Dream whos eyes were starting to roll back "SapDaddy~~ mmmahhAHHH~" Dream moaned "good boy~" Sap purred running his palm softly over the red hand prints left on Dreams ass. George was in shock he felt like he shouldn't be listening, these were his bestfriends doing unspeakable things, yet he couldn't bring himself to end the call he just listened the Dreams moans as his pants grew unbearably tighter. He sigh before slowly sliding his hand into his trackies and giving attention to his erection listening to the sweet moans blaring through his headphones 'what are you doing George' he thought to himself.  
Sapnap spin Dream over again to look at his Erotic facial expressions as he felt a warmth begin to gather in his lower stomach. "Fuck~ Dream your so fucking hot~" Dream look up at him with eyes as if to say 'no you'  
"SapnahhHH! I'm~ im gonna~" Dream moaned out sitting up and throwing his arms around sapnaps neck grabbing handfuls of his hair, saps hand grabs onto Dreams neglected cock pumping it with every thrust of his own sending Dream insane with plessure and over stimulation. "Cum for me princess~" Sapnap purrs into his ear feeling his own cock begin to throb inside of Dream as his thrusts became sloppier. Dream threw his head back in pleasure as he realised himself onto saps chest eyes rolling back and tounge slightly flopping out, with a few final thrusts Sapnap did the same realising himself deep inside of Dream filling him up. Sapnap strokes Dreams flushed freckled cheek softly and kissed him sweetly "you did so well Dreamy" his voice was soft and apologetic, letting his head cool and realising the extremity of the situation they were in. Dream smiled softly and kissed Sapnap again , "you were amazing....I'm sorry I never noticed" hie voice was soft. Sapnap looked away for a moment cheeks flushing before looking back at Dream and confessing "yea I've liked you for a long time Dream...but your emotions were never for me...guess I kinda snapped....sorry" Dream sighed and hugged Sap closer "Hey its okay Pandas I'll start looking at you now as well okay?" They both smiled foreheads cutely pushed together, when there heads snap over to the computer screen started by the voice coming from the speakers "uhh guys?... I know your having a moment and all but...why the HELL did you CALL ME?!?!" George sit at his desk in complete confusion his hand sticky with the mess he'd created chest full of guilt. Sapnap and Dream erupted into a fit of laughter, George sighs and hangs up the call 'problem for another day....and now I need a shower'.


	2. Brat! Part 1 {DreamNap}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: DreamNap and DreamNotNap  
> Prompt: i combined 2 requests together into a 2 part smutshot so here is part 1! 
> 
> Viv requested-  
> //hi i have a request for dreamnap if that’s fine with you! since they live together now they can always go into each other’s rooms n stuff.  
> could u write something like dream is streaming or on call and sapnap comes in and messes with him by giving a blow job under the desk. dream has to keep his voice even and wait until he’s done streaming before punishing sapnap.//

It had been a month since all 3 members of the dreamteam were finally living together, something they had talked about for years. For sapnap this was great, he finally got to live with the men he had adored for so long, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide.  
Being the youngest of the 3 he had childish tendencies, often leaving mess around the house and finding it difficult to adult needing constant stimulation { ;) } or he got bored and made troubles for the older 2. 

The tv playing some nameless show, Sapnap lay sprawled out across the couch in tight shorts and a white short sleeved button up he had partially open. "Its sooo HOTT! AHHGG" sapnap complained in his usual whinny voice, seemingly to himself as the other 2 were locked in there rooms, dream was speeding speed runs and George; although in his own room was on call supporting {more like annoying} him. 

Sap sighed annoyed springing himself off the couch and tieing his bandanna around his fluffy hair pushing it out if his cute face. He sluggishky walk down the hall way rubbing the sweat from his forehead, resting his forehead on Dreams door softly it creek's open, caring Dream to glance up at him from his screen giggle slightly at how ridiculous Sap looked head pressed against the door but then proceeds to go back to his speed running. 

Frustration pricks its way into Sapnap 'jerk' he thought to himself before walking into the room, shutting the door behind him, Dream focused on his game mistook the sound of the door closing as sapnap leaving the room so thought nothing of it. However it was a surprise when the blonde suddenly hand 2 arms around his shoulders from behind his chair, almost jumping out of his skin but making sure not to make a sound. 

Sap began running his hands exploring up and down the blondes tonned chest and down to his abs, tracing them with his finger tips. Leaning in close to his ear sapnap purred  
" dreeeeeeam~ it's so hot"  
Chills shot down dreams back, as the younger started planting kisses up and down his neck, somhoe managing to find all of Dreams sensitive spots. Dream made the mistake of relaxing into the kisses letting out a small grunt of plessure before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, snapping his head towards sapnap to glare at him. "Sapnap!" He whispered in a low dominate voice.  
"Yes daddy dream~" sapnap purred nibbling on Dreams earlobe.  
"I'm live!" Dream hissed

"Everything alright dream?" A thick britsh accent said worriedly into his headphones, noticing his mc avatar had just stopped in the middle of running through the Nether.  
"Yea sorry I'm fine" Dream reassured attempting to focuse back on the game assuming sapnap would get the message and just go away. However he was feeling particularly bratty today being hot and bored. 

Sapnap slowly unbuttoned his shirt fully looking sexy in the low light of the room, he hop down on his hands and knees crawling under the desk. His hands slowly creeped there way up Dreams jeans, gripping his thighs teasingly licking his lips. He begins to palm Dream through his jeans micheviously, Dream grunts softly trying desperately to ignore him in hope he goes away. He kicks his leg forward a bit but sapnap catches it with a giggle using this opportunity to slide himself in between Dreams legs more spreading them apart. 

He slowly unzipped Dreams Jeans letting the growing errection spring out happily. Sapnap licked his lips before grabbing the base and licking up the length happily. "AhHH~haha" Dream moaned out at the sudden plessure but attempted to play it off as a laugh, confusing George and the viewers further. Sapnap giggled and continued, he slid his tounge into the slit teasingly causing Dreams legs to shake as his breaths became heavier. Sap took the tip into his mouth sucking softly before taking the length fully letting it graze the back of his throat fingers gripping into Dreams jeans covered thighs. "S-shit~" Dream let out resting his head back in the desk chair mind going blank with plessure.  
"Calm down Dream the fortress will be around here somewhere" the Brit said into the discord call, Dreams eyes shot open remembering he was still live and there roomate was in the calm confused. "Mm yea sorry I'll keep looking" trying his hardest not to moan out he continues bouncing through the nether in search of a fortress.

"Found one" he says beginning to bridge across a lava pool towards the fortress when suddenly sapnap picks up the pase, bobbing his head quicker tasting the precum leaking in his throat. "ahhH~" Dream grunts out falling into the lava pool and leaning forward onto his desk sliding his hand down to grip a handful of sapnaps hair, thrusting roughly into sapnaps throat as punishment, not that Sap minded enjoying the feeling of slowly suffocating on cock sounded like a good way to go. 

Dream pushed the hotkey that muted his mic from the stream; forgetting it doesn't mute discord audio, and rolled his chair back still with a handful of sapnaps hair yanking him up to look at him. "You little shit! I'm fucking streaming"  
Sapnap just giggled mischievously, saliva and precum dribbling down his chin, eyes half lidded with lust. "...dammit why are you so cute" Dream mutters under his breath before shoving Saps head back down onto his pulsating cock. 

At this point George knew what was going on, laughing to himself quietly muttering "brat" before changing the subject and trying to distract the stream from Dreams absence. 

Dream relaxed into his chair, leaning his head back in plessure letting out soft grunts and biting his lip, hand still gently guiding sapnaps bobbing.  
"Mmm fuck~" Dreams moans, made sapnap smile internally he had gotten what he wanted Dream was putty in his hands and he knew for the next few hours he would have all the attention.  
He picked up the pace gripping Dreams thighs tightly as Dream felt the familiar pool in his stomach begin to grow. "SHIT~ gonna" he moan before releasing roughly into Sapnaps mouth, sap loved feeling the warmth creep down his throat 

He pulled off licking his lips seductively while making eye contact with the panting Dream; after all his favourite snacks were salty.  
Dream smirked down mind filling with nasty things he could do to the messy that sit between his legs when a frustrated and hard George burt open the office door.  
"End the fucking stream!" He growled causing the other to to laugh as dream rolled forward and unmuted.  
"Hey sorry guys something has come up with a pet, so im gonna have to end the stream for today. I love you all" his eyes glare at sapnap on the word 'pet'.


	3. Brat!~ part 2 {dreamnotnap}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to get this part out but its a LONG one so was worth the wait! 
> 
> Part 2  
> Anon requested -  
> could u do dreamnotnap?  
> sapnap has been extra bratty lately so dream and george put him in place.  
> rough sex, overstimulation, bondage (tie his hands so he can’t touch himself)//

After ending the stream Dream stands up walking over to the still knealling sapnap grabbing him by the hair and yanking him to his feet.  
Sap squeals a little but doesn't hate the pain and looks into his eyes lovingly, leaning on his chest.  
"You're a little slut you know that"  
Sapnap shakes his head cutley looking up at the blonde sliding his hands up over his strong shoulders to rest around his neck. "Oh c'mon now" Dream says his classic line in a deep breathy tone, sap leans forward planting a sweet kiss on his lips earning a fake cough from the door way. 

"HehHMM when you 2 are finished, please remember that I am ALSO here" George stand in the door way his sweatpants tented with an unstimulated erection he glares at the messes up desk.  
"Also what have I told you guys about doing this shit in the computer room?!"  
Drean and sapnap still in a cute embrace look at George then the desk chuckling. Georges eyes widen and his voice lowers in a growl  
"BED...now!" He points down the hallway. Dream grabs under sapnaps thighs lifting him up and carrying him out the door, leaning over to kiss Georges forehead sweetly "As you wish my love" Dream says contuning down the hallway and practically throwing sapnap onto the bed. 

George and Dream sit either side of Sapnap beginning to kiss up the sides of his neck sweetly, teasing the exited male. George swings a leg over Sapnap straddling him sexily and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss distracting him whilst Dream straps sapnaps arms to the bed frame; using leather buckles they had installed but not had the oppurtinty to use yet. 

George begins to roughly grind his croutch onto to Sapnap whilst continuing the kiss exploring each other's mouths with there toungs, dancing in a rhythmic pattern. Dream stands up removing his clothing before calling George over in a sexy dominate voice "Geoooorrge". George pulled away from the kiss giggling softly before tanding up leaving sapnap stranded and needy. He walks over to Drean who pulled him into a passionate kiss dipping him in his strong arms.

Sapnap tugged gently at the restraints, his shorts were now unbearably tight, his button up fully open, hair a mess and face flushed. Dream slid his hands under Georges shirt pulling it over his head then begining to kiss down his neck and chest leaving a trial of tingles along Georges sensative skin. George let out small sweet moans as Dream abused his nipples and softly grinded his knee into the short males croutch. 

Dream threw George on the end of the bed about 3 foot away from the retrained sapnap. Dream climb atop of him leaning over him continuing to abuse his new with dark marks, knee still working at Georges crotch.  
"Guys.." sapnap said figetivly looking pathetic and needy as the other 2 just gave him an amused look. "Yes brat?" George said cheekily. "A-are you just gonna leave me here?"  
Dream smiled crawling closer to the male whilst George reached into the draw rummaging around. "Naww pandas I'm sure we can arrange something for you...but bad boys need to be punished~" Dream purrs into Saps ear nipping the lobe softly before pulling away looking to the small item George was trying to hand him.

George was holding a small metal bullet vibrator and a bottle of lube. Dream pulled down sapnaps shorts finally letting his uncomfortably hard boner free, sapnap winced at the sudden cols air that glowed onto his sensitive parts. Taking the items from George Dream coats the bullet in a thick layer of lube before without warning sliding it inside sapnap. "ahHH~" Sapnaps head flung backwards back arching slightly at the sudden cold pain that filled him. Dream lent forward cupping his face softly and kissing the tear from his cheek that had fallen softly whispering "sorry kitten". Dream turned back to George who was holding a remote "whenever you want to okay baby?" George nods and gestures for Dream to come back and give him attention, leaving sapnaps errection yet again untouched. 

Dream starts to kiss down Georges body pulling down his pants letting his uncomfortable tight feeling loose sweatpants off. He begins to plant sweet kisses along the older man's v-line teasingly, deliberately avoiding his throbbed erection.  
"Mmm d-dream!~" George whinnied needliy glaring at him and trying to push at his head gently. He smirks before wrapping his soft lips around Georges tip causing George to arche his back thrusting up into Dreams mouth at the sudden plessure.  
Letting George intertwine his fingers in handfuls of his blonde hair guiding his mouth softly up and down on his length, precum and saliva dribbling down enough so that dream used it as lube.  
Dream let his finger circling Georges entrance before sliding the middle finger gently and exploring around causing George to let out a louder moan.  
Sapnap could do nothing but sit there and watch are George moans in plessure, his knees quivers as his errection becomes almost painful.

After only a few minutes if peeping George Dream felt his cock twitch in his mouth, George grabbed Dream roughly by the hair pulling him up over him "n-need you~ NOW!" he demanded. Dream happily obliged, spitting into his already wet hand he cover his now painfully errect length before lineing himself up giving a quick look to George for the okay, to which George just growled as if to say 'hurry up'. Dream pushed himself in as George let out a loan sweet moan clutching handfuls of the bedspread cover. "Fuck~ so tight Georgie mmm~ such a good boy" Dream grunts feeling Georges insides warmly grip around him as he bottomed out, leaning down to kiss his forehead sweetly whispering praises. 

George glance over to the practically drooling Sapnap who was begining to squirm even more, wrist now red and raw from tugging at the restraints, tip leaking precum even without having been touched. After catching his breath from being so full he pick up the remote, glancing back to Dream with a smirk granting permission for him to move. Dream pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back in right as George pushed the button on the remote, "nyaaa!~~" Sapnap and George both moans out in sync, sapnaps knees and thighs shaked as he squeezed his legs together feeling the harsh vibrations attacking him from the inside out, he moans out panting finding it hard to catch his breath, rubbing his legs together trying to give his neglected dick any kind of friction, watching as Dream rhymically pounded into George filling his chest with envy and lust, wanting so bad to be included. 

"Harder!" George barked leaning up gripping onto Dreams back and tugging at his hair wildly as Dream sped up; George was particularly wild today, in amongst thrusts george let the remote fling out of his hand and onto the floor which switched it off.

Sapnap gasped as his insides finally stopped shaking, he catches his breaths and glances up at his friends, eyes glazed over with dark lust. He begins tugging at the restraints more, room filled with his friends moans and grunts of plessure he wanted nothing more than to escape. Not being a part of this was torture his dicj was throbbed and leaking from understimulation and his insides were uncomfortable from the vibrator that was shoved there. He ruled more the friction burns now starting to bleed. "Guys please let me out now" they ignore him to impress in the intense plessure each is receiving. "Guys seriously I've had enough" frustration, jealously and hurt all start to bubble in his chest feeling it ache. "Dream please im sorry" they just continue moaning and thrusting rhythmicly, forgetting his existence.  
"GUYS!" a tear streams down his flushed cheek.

Dream and Georges heads snap up looking over to him, they're eyes widen with concern once they realise he inst just being a brat. Dream pulls out and they both move closer to him quickly unstraping his arms and ushering sweet words. "Hey hey hey its okay Pandas we are sorry" Dream says drawing circles on his back "yes we are sorry baby we went to far" George says kissing the marks on his wrist softly. Dream wipes a tear from his cheek before bringing there lips to meet softly in a kiss filled with love and emotion, once pulled away George did the same. 

After a few minutes of calm cuddling and sweet kisses sapnap speaks "sorry I ruined it i-i just-" "its okay we know you get upset when we leave you out that's how it's always been" George says helpfully knowing Sapnap struggles to admit his emotions out loud.  
"We love you panda" Dream says kissing his forehead sweetly, then cups his jaw making him look at him, glassy blue eyes meeting crystal emerald one's, "but your still a brat" he pulls Sapnap into a dominating kiss swirling his tounge around exploring.

George begins to kiss down his neck gently before finding a spot that earns a slight moan from sapnap, George bites down attacking this spot leaving a pretty mark. Dream pulls away from the kiss only for a second to smirk and say "you okay to continue now?" Sapnap just gives him a soft nod face flushed and eyes half lidded with lust; Dream kisses him again this time both of them stopping and starting gaining a rhythm. Still tending to Sapnaps neck George grabbed the remote again turning it on but this time only a low setting, Sapnap whines into the kiss bucking his hips up feeling the vibrations inside him. George licked his lips before grabbing onto Sapnaps now dripping cock and wrapping his soft lips around the tip, slowly starting to bob his head up and down taking the length, letting it brush the back of his through. "Mmmmfff~" sap let out muffled moans into Dreams mouth feeling his neglected errection finally being tended to. 

Dream broke the kiss finally a string of saliva strung between there mouths, sapnap instantly flung backwards his head gasping for air and moaning "f-f-fuck George~" he rolled his hips softly into Georges touch going insane as George turned up the vibrator. Dream smirked at the hot mess and grabbed his jaw roughly kissing and biting along it, slowly moving down his neck and chest. Once reaching his nipples Dream softly teases them kissing and licking around then before pinching one between his teeth making sapnap squeal at the sensitiveness. "D-dream!" He looks down at the blonde with wide eyes in-between whines and moans, Dream just grins back and continues to abuse his nipples moving between the too while George continues to bob up and down twisting his hand in the motion, vibrations still shaking his insides. Sapnap was going crazy head flung backwards back slightly arching from the over stimulation. "Mmm~ nyaa~ ahhh~ g-gonna~" right as he felt the familiar pool in the bottom of his stomach dream grabbed Georges head and pulled him off softly making eye contact with the drilling panting Brit. "Naughty boys don't get to finish first" Dream said before they both looked at the erotic red mess of a male in front of them; expression a mix of offended and sad. 

"How bout we fill you up again pup?~" he whispered into Georges ear, who happily obliged sliding his hands along the bed laying down with his ass in the wiggling his hips slightly, glancing back at them waiting. "Good boy~" Dream said sexily sliding his hands softly along his ass. He slide his hand along sapnaps cheek down to grab his jaw again moving it between looking into Dreams eyes and at Georges ass "Now Pandas you can fuck our pup, but since you've been a brat your not allowed to cum until you make George cum ok?" He whispered teasingly into sapnaps ear. Sapnap swolled but nodded moving forward on the bed kneeling behind George. 

"You ready Gogy?" George nodded eagerly exited, feeling empty since they had to stop so abruptly. Sapnap lined himself up, dick still coated with orecum and Georges saliva. He trusted towards with easy bottoming out as George let out a happy moan grinning and drooling as he felt himself being retrenched, sapnap groaned feeling the tightness grip around him, they began a steady pace, salnap rolled his hips in and out sliding his hands lovingly along Georges pale back. "So good Gogy~" Sapnap praised however George was already back on his high mind foggy with plessure. 

Dream smirked before without warning he bit onto sapnaps neck and slid himself inside of sapnap "nyAAA~" sap let out a loud scream feeling the largeness push the vibrator further inside him, he falls forward onto Georges back panting trying to adjust being full but along enclosed in George, mind going blank. "D-d-dreamm~ ahh~ the vibrator!~" Dreams eyes widened and he let out a small "shit" under his breath completely forgetting about it. "Sorry kitten~" he said lifting sap back up supporting him "can you handle it?" He whispered kissing sapnaps cheeks softly that were now tear covered, "i-i don't know" he whined breath lapsing "will you try for me kitten?~" dream asked very slowly starting to roll his hips "mmnn~ i-...I'll try~" Sap let out feeling Dream move inside him the vibrator still on a lowered vibrating in his deepest parts. "Good boy~ you just feel so nice I don't wanna leave~" Dream said sweetly starting to move a bit faster causing sapnap to move inside George again which made George happy, as he had to rest to jacking himself while he waited for more stimulation. 

They all moved in a steady pattern moans and pants filling the quiet room, Dream whispered sweet praises to the extremely over stimulated male, as George began rocking his hips back harder into saps cock wanting more, driving the texan mad as he had intense pressure from both sides. Sapnap began to feel the warmth in his lower stomach again, but widened his eyes rembering what dream said wanting so badly to cum but scared of the consequences if he did. Using all the will power he had he leans forward grabbing Georges hips and begins to slam harder into him moving between the too men, mind going blank and eyes rolling back slightly. George moans out loving the attention, hand still moving on his dick to the rhythm of sapnaps thrusts, salnap moves his hips slightly up brushing over Georges prostate causing George to arch his back and let his tounge flop out of his mouth eyes rolling. "SapnAP~~ right there! yes~ FUCK YES~" George suddenly became very vocal so sapnal tried his best to thrust in the same spot over and over trying to ignore the over wellming plesshre filling his body, hearing soft grunts behind him as Dream leaned forward resting his head of Sapnaps shoulder enjoying the plessure. 

The rythem continued, repeated hitting Georges sweet spot over and over, Dream bent Sapnap over George and leaned futher over him readjusting, this caused Dream to knock the vibrator further up and allow his cock to abuse Sapnaps prostate, causing him to scream out from over stimulation, Dream slaps his hand over Sapnaps mouth sliding a few inside, saliva exotically falling down them tears pooling in saps eyes. George rolls over onto his back to take sapnap into an embrace wrapping his arms round his neck, Dream begins to move again both George and Sapnap moaning in sync with Dreams soft deep grunts as a harmony. George pulls Sapnap into a passionate kiss seeing the pools of tears start to flow down his flushed cheeks, Dream speeds up nearing his climax, his thrusts causing sapnap to thrust harder into George who was also starting to reach his limit, sapnap however was going insane eyes rolling forward and back, head fogy like he was going to pass out at this point he was unsure if he even could cum.  
"MmmFuck~ you're both doing so so well for daddy my pets~" Dream said ajdusting his position one final time in order to slam even harder into them causing the whole bed to shake.  
"NO MORE!~ Please i can't nYAAA FUCK~ TO MUCH~!¡!" Sapnap screamed out vuson starting to fade, body complely observed with plessure. "Itsmmm~ ok~ c-close~" George managed to whisper into Saps ear, fingers leaving scratch marks roughly in his back. "Just a little more Pandas~ yets cum together~". The thrusts continued lewd wet slapping noises filled the room, grabbing the remote Dream switched the vibrator up full speed; feeling the vibrations heavily on the tip of his own cock.  
"YES YES YES ahhHHH~" With a few final thrusts George Finally came onto his and Sapnaps stomach arching his back with handfuls of bed sheets body falling limp panting as the thrusts inside him continued. "Fuck!~mmm" Not even a few seconds later Dream released inside Sapnap. Feeling the warmth inside him mixed with the intense sudden vibrations causes Sapnap to throw his head backwards with a scream, body spazaming as he releases himself filling George up. Tounge flopping out of his mouth, eyes rolled back like something out of a Japanese porno. George let out a soft moan loving the warm sensation inside him. 

Dream removes himself as Sapnap collapses onto the bed, instantly passing out. Panicked Dream removes the vibrator and quickly springs up grabbing a towel and cleaning both him and George up, George slides on his sweatpants and pulls sapnaps head into his lap, softly stroking back his hair from his pale face. "You did so well baby" he whispers soothing the panting mess in his lap. Dream sits him up leaning him against the stringer male and gesturing to the glass of water beside the bed. George grabs it putting the glass gently to sapnaps lips "drink up panda. Cmon now you need it" Dream says tipping his head back slightly and holding the male up.  
"Are you okay?" George says rubbing circles in the palm of sapnaps hand. Sap opens his eyes halfway finally and summons the strength to speak. "Mm im-" his voice comes out strained and tired "tired" he manages to say, making the other to giggle and Dream kisses his forehead sweetly. 

Dream slides down the bed laying down, Sapnap still in his arms, George doing the same and snuggling into saps other side placing his head softly on his chest. "You did so well Sapy" George says sweetly drawinf circles on his chest now. "Yea your so good Panads, sorry we were rough" Dream whispers rubbing the marks on his wrists softly.  
"Its ok i had fun" he managed to say and it was true he always had fun and after all he was the brat who wanted attention, it was just a little more than he had planned.  
"I love you guys" he says softly consciousness starting to fade into a peaceful well earned sleep. "We love you too" George and Dream both said in unison earning a small giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya made it through, okay so its kinda a little all over the shop and I accidently ended up projecting a bit in the middle there I was having a bad day and although this was meant to be all rough and hardcore....it kinda ended up including alot of praise and aftercare so apologises if you ain't into that! ALSO if you wanna leave suggestions make sure to lemme know if you want me to use there gamer tags or irl names and also there irl appearances or mc skin appearances. 
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: karlnap  
> Karl gets drunk at a party and kisses someone else during spin the bottle. Sapnap gets jelous and things get heated. Kinks: slut shaming, choking

It was Dreams 21st birthday and since that's kinda of a big deal in America Sap had planned an epic party for his room mate going as far as to invite all there mutual online friends and even fly George over from the UK. The night started off great George had arrived and Clay was practically crying with joy and they spent the whole night glued at the hip disappearing every now and then. 

It was about 4hrs into the party after a few rounds of beer pong; so everyone was already clearly drunk, except sapnao who wanted to stay re-enable sober to keep an eye on things so dream didn't have to stress. When Skeppy with a disgruntled Bad in hand stood on the couch and annoyed that we should place spin the bottle. At first Sapnap just laughed at them they could do what they wanted, he wasn't going to join as there was only one person he ever wanted to kiss.....that is until said person stumbled cutely over to him begging him to join. 

Fluffy brown curles frames the boys face with soft puppy like brown eyes, he was wearing sapnaps merch hoodie in a soft baby blue color with some jeans. When he had first arrived sapnaps heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but smile at the fact his crush was wearing his mearch. Howbeer right now Karl looked very out if it, his eyes were half lidded and his hair was messier than usual Sapnap could tell he was a light weight considering he only played one round of beer ping although he had lost pretty quick having to down all 6 red pole cups very quickly. 

"Karl? You okay there cutie?" Sapnap said softly catching the boy as he stumbled a bit leaning on saps chest; sap hoped the room couldn't see the blush illuminating his cheeks. 

"Nickkkk you have to play!"   
The use of his first name had Sapnap practically melting and the whinned in Karl's voice was lowkey sexy. He mentally slapped himself looking back down at the brunette.   
"Your drunk sweetheart i don't think you should really be playing either" he pets his head softly and Karl leans into the touch almost purring. 

"B-but" Karl stutters and looks up at Sap with the biggest puppy dog eyes and a poute.   
"Pwwweasseee" he whines like a child and his eyes wander to lock on sapnaps lips biting his own softly. Sapnap notices this and can't help but gulp before stuttering out a soft "fine".

Karl's face lights up as he drags Sap over to the circle sitting next to him. The circle consists of Bad, Skeppy, Punz, Karl, Sap....and Quakity. Now don't get him wrong he loved Alex but what he didn't like was the way he looked at Karl. The bottle spun a few times Bad and Skeppy ended up making out for a solid minute before Karl grabbed the bottle.   
"My turn my turn" he smiled widely like a child and spun it around, it felt like the whole room stopped everyonbodies eyes were hyper focuses of the spinning beer bottle, sapnap could here the scrapping of glass on wood floor board echoing in his ears and the bottle began to slow down painstakingly still moving.   
It stopped, his eyes follow the base of the bottle up to the tip and came face to face with Alex; who's eyes lit up like a child receiving a puppy on Christmas.   
Sapnap bit his lip, hard, feeling a rage bubble within him as a tipsy Karl giggled flirtatiously and began to crawl towards Quakity.   
His mind raced tendrils of hurt beginning to climb there way into his chest squeezing, aching; he watched the scene as if it was in slow motion.   
Karl knelt infront of Quakity, Q sliding his hand softly onto his cheek a love in his eyes that had Sapnap practically fuming and the way Karl relaxed into the touch.....well that just hurt him more.   
There lips connected in a passionate kiss that had the circles mouths dropping open in a awe; it felt like a romantic teen movie and the main characters had finally gotten together. Sapnap couldn't bare it he couldn't stand the sight of the love of his life connected with somone else. He stood up calmly walking out if the room trying not to cause a seen, trying his hardest to mask to appear fine as if he was simply going to the bathroom. However when he got into the hallway of there shared house his body was practice trembling hi lifted his arms and in a quick impulsive motion punched the wall if it were a normal wall his fist would gave gone straight through, but there walls were brick and a small crimson line dripped its way down his wrist from his knuckle. Sapnap didn't even flinch his eyes just glazed over with hurt and he slumped down against the wall just staring at the ground. 

Karl suddenly appeared above him, he had gotten up and followed him instantly worried somthing was wrong.   
"Hey are you okay Sappy?" You could tell by his voice he was genuinely concerned but his words were still slightly strung together with alcohol no matter how hard he was trying to act sober. Sapnaps eyes shot up to meet Karl's and he swears the boy flinched away from him just at that one look, his eyes glowing a sort of crimson with internal rage and bitter jelousy.   
He stood up not being that much taller than the brunette but in this case Karl felt very small. He grabbed Karl's wrist tightly and pulled him into his bedroom slamming the door shut by pushing Karl against it, staring directly into his eyes, faces only inches apart, breathing heavily. With an almost predatory growl he let there lips connect, at first it was like a firework went off in Karl's mind shocking him, so abrupt and hot enough to burn, but everytually he melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Sapnaps neck and entangled thin fingers into messy hair.

They broke apart but only a few inches, the room filled with there soft panting and the distant music down the hall.   
"N-nick?" Karl said softly averting his gaze cheeks a burning red they almost glowed in the dark room. Sapnap smirked liking the shorters reaction, he grips Karl jaw, tilting his head to the side so he can begin to roughly suck possessive love bites into the side of his pale neck. Soft whimpers escape Karl's reddened kissed lips as he feels his knees become weaker; whilst his pants become tighter. 

"N-nick what are you-" Karl was cut of by sapnaps hand being shoved over his mouth pushing his head against the door, enough to be uncomfortable but not to hurt him. "Tsk tsk tsk I don't think you really deserve to be talking right now" the look in his eyes is angry and cold but somhow its making Karl so..very..hot.  
"You know I thought we really had somthing Karl" he says in a tell tale jind if way whilst sliding his knee up between Karl's legs still keeping his hand over his mouth.  
"I thought maybe, just for a second you felt the same way I did, but no! your just a little slut who will take any attention he can get" he raised his knee roughly causing Karl to jolt at the slight pain. 

Drunken and very very turned on by Sapnaps jealously Karl did what he though was logical and stuck his tough out begining to lap at the palm of sapnaps hand, until he pulled it away slightly. Sapnap looked down in surprise as Karl grabbed his hand begining to lick it all over, eyes half lidded as he took Saps fingers into his mouth twirling his tounge around seductively; causing Sapnaps boxers to twitch.   
"Fuck your hot~" he growled low in his voice grabbing the back of Karl's head and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Sapnaps tongue entered Karl's mouth exploring every inch, Karl began to grind up into Sap becoming needy, head fuzzy with pure want.   
The kiss broke with a string of saliva which Karl promptly licked up before stuttering whilst trying to catch his breath.   
"P- please~ need you-" this was enough to drive Sapnap over the edge, he picked Karl up and threw him onto the bed crawling over on top of him like an animal stalking its prey. He slide his hands under Karl's sweater before pulling it off over his head and promptly removing his own shirt smirking to himself as he caught the brunette gawking at his surprisingly tonned body. 

He began rolling his hips down into Karl, sliding there tented boxers together, whilst he continued to mark up his neck paying extra attention to spots that made Karl tremble weakly.   
Karl slid his hands up and down Sapnaps chest exploring the hot surface, before his fingers traced lower attempting to pull at the brim of his boxers. Sapnap shot a hand down grading his wrist roughly and slamming it on the bed above his head, faces close with a deep growl in his chest.   
"I didn't say you could touch slut!" Karl flinched slightly at the dominate but felt his body become even more hot, part of him wanting to be a slut but only for Sapnap; only HIS slut. 

"S-sorry Sir just- mm~ need" he said eyes tracing Saps body, hips wiggling around beneath him.   
Sapnap let out a low giggle   
"Sir? Mmm I think I like that"   
The approval made Karl's eyes sparkle.   
Sapnap felt wild and hot he hadn't experienced this my want before but it was all built up, he looked down at Karl with slight concern in his eyes in aware of how much self control he could have now he actually had Karl.   
"Traffic lights?" He said softly Karl nodded know what that meant which gave sapnap the confidence to continue with a smile.

He tiptoed his fingers down Karl's stomach, laughing at the way he squirmed under the touch. He removed Karl's boxers letting his already leaking dick free. Sapnap wrapped a large hand around it making Karl instantly arch his back with a loud moan at the tension. After Karl was breathing again he moved his hand slowly watching the brunette drool at his touch; FUCK he looked errotic Sap though as his eyes traced Karl. 

He pumled his hand painfully slow watching Karl's reactions carefully, but he wanted to torment the guy for making him so jelous. After a while of teasing sapnap finally grabbed Karl's hips and spun him over so his face was pressed against the pillow. He lent over grabbing a bottle of lube from his top draw squirting it straight onto Karl's ass; Karl whined at the sudden cold liquid running down his cheeks, sapnap just smirked licking his lips, he slid a finger in with ease, Karl wiggled his hips backwards whining high pitched as Sap out in another. Sap growled bringing his hand up and slapping it roughly back down across karls smooth pale skin. "Nya~" Karl let out a cat like moan which had sao smiling, he lent forward growing into his ear "sir still or i will get up and leave kitten~" Karl shot his eyes to Saps pleading "please dont- Nya!~" he was inturupted by Sapnaps large hand leaving yet another pretty red print on his ass.   
"Didn't say you could speak slut!" He said again with yet another spank as drool dribbled from Karl's mouth "sorry m-master~" sapnaps eyes widened at the word and his smirk grew,   
I like that he made a mental note.

He placed in a third finger ability stretching the trembling male and quickly replaced it with his cock, rough and unexpected, bottoming out instantly as Karl flung his head back arching his back with a loud moan.   
"aaAHH!~ "   
"Shit so tight~" Sapnap almost made himself lightheaded from the sudden pressure feeling Karl's mussels pulsate around him. 

Sapnap grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his head back to connect there lips as he began to slowly move his hips feeling the brunettes knees tremble. He picks up the pace room filling with Karl's slutish moans and the sound of skin slapping together. 

He flips the shorter back over onto his back and grips his thighs rough enough to leave finger print bruises. Shaking the whole bed with the power of his thrusts. "FUK!¡~ Master!!!" Karl screamed out as Sapnap adjusted to thrust in a particular spot rapidly over sensatising the one under him. He reached a hand forward and placed pressure on Karl's neck not enough to suffocate him but just enough to limit his oxygen making his face turn even redder as he rolled his eyes back in plessure gasping through moans. 

"C-close!~" Karl managed to gasp out during thrusts.   
"Cum for me baby!" Sapnao growled before tightening his grip slightly with a devilish sheen in his eyes. "WHO makes you feel like this!? Me only me! You are mine Karl~" he said thrusting rougher making Karl's back arch and eyes roll back in pleassure a smile crossing his face. "you¡!~ only you master!!" He moaned with sluttush grin as he came all over his chest with a final moan. Sapnap grinned and felt the familiar Knott in his stomach realsing filling Karl up eith a whisper of "mine".  
Karl almost realsed again feeling the warmth spread inside him. Sap pulled out and kissed Karl's sleepy forehead softly before grabbing by a towel and cleaning him up gently. He then curled up behind the brunette spooning him softly drawing sweet circles into his forehead and playing eith his hair Karl practically purred into the touch.   
"Karl..." Karl responded with a simple happy "mm?"  
"I really like you" saonao said suddenly feeling very embarrassed about his sudden jelous outburst.  
Karl giggled cutely rolling over to face sapnap. He stared into his eyes for a moment before connecting there lips and smiling softly. 

"I really like you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I apoligise it was rushed and I haven't spell checked...I'm really not good at the "rough" stuff I prefer slow burn but I tired!//

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests please be specific in details.   
> This includes things such as if you want me to write there appearance like there minecraft skins or there actual appearance (with the emptiness of dream obv)   
> Also if you want me to use there irl names or gamer tags.


End file.
